


a new dawn

by Shippings_galore



Series: the world kneeled beneath our feet [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: -Ish, Crossover, Dark, Hydra Steve Rogers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Old Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sorry Not Sorry, Superior Iron Man, not graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: "You are everything the old era represents. What a better way to start this by ending everything you represent. Hope. Strength."





	a new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this was already in my drafts but the first scene is a little inspired by the amazing fanart from chai or @tunastork on twitter. go send her some love! she's great! her art is *chef's kiss*

Tony silently watched as the man he once looked up to, now withered with age, slept on without a care in the world. He watched as the older man twitched under his stare, as his eyes moved under closed eyelids. The man could feel someone there, someone watching him. Tony leaned back, smirking as he thought about the months it took to plan this.

Tricking the kid was easy. Peter had been so desperate to have another father figure, so desperate to bring back a Tony Stark to their earth. So desperate to bring back Morgan’s father. If Tony cared, he might’ve even felt bad for tricking him into thinking he was actually good.

Getting the other Tony’s friends to trust him had been tougher, especially Rhodes and Potts. They had hated him at first, would tense if he even moved the wrong way. Potts had immediately decided to keep her daughter from meeting him, said she did want to confuse her. But Tony tried for months to get their trust. And it paid off, Potts gave up her position of Stark Industries to Tony. Temporarily she had promised.

The team, the Avengers were incredibly gullible. They all immediately took to him, as if trying to make up from their past mistakes of ignoring the other Tony. They trusted too hard, too fast. Mostly because he already knew who they were. They weren’t the same as his old team but they had similar traits. It also helped that they didn’t have a Black Widow.

So Tony worked hard for over 14 months to get the world ready. He had been so busy with slowly gaining the world’s trust, all while making Stark Industries grow exponentially, that he hadn’t gone to visit the familiar face. His watch on his wrist let out a small chirp, making Tony’s smirk widened into a grin.

“I’ll see you later, Wing Head.” Tony whispered as he left the room, “I got some business to take care of.”  

It pained him to leave the man, but they had set up a plan and they needed to stick to it. So without hesitation Tony left the house, blue eyes scanning the empty street, watching as the moon began to sink on the horizon. He would be back to start the plan.

 

                                                                                       ______________

 

Steve quietly hummed to himself as he rolled up the front door of his house. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that had woken him up earlier than he was used to waking up. It had already been a pretty eventful day as it was, Sam and Bucky had almost forgotten that he was joining them for lunch. Which turned out to be a mission, and were using him as a cover, that he didn’t mind being but a warning would’ve been nice.

Then he had also been invited back to the compound to check on the new recruits. Steve had tried to remind Rhodes that he didn’t need to approve training exercises, he wasn’t Captain America. Hell he wasn’t even Steve Rogers anymore.

Steve Rogers had died in the battle against Thanos. When he had gone back to be with Peggy he became Steve Edwards. Sam and Bucky still teased him endlessly for the name change but they understood. The ex soldier wanted privacy, and that meant becoming another man in the process.

Just as he reached to unlock the front door, there was an audible click. Then slowly the door swung open. A soft tune reached his ears, and Steve tensed before reaching underneath the bottom of his wheelchair to pull out a small handgun that he carried everywhere with him. He softly closed the door behind him, glancing around to examine anything that could’ve been taken. He stayed silent to listen for any kind of movement, since he could still not see a big part of the living room. He could only hear the soft music playing on his record player. Louis Armstrong, his mind supplied.

“You don’t have to hide.” A voice rang out.

Steve gritted his teeth and pushed himself into the room, his gun raised. He froze. A gasp. The gun clattered to the ground.

“Tony?” He whispered, his voice full of emotion as he made his way closer.

“Not quite.” Tony whispered and pushed himself forward.

Steve froze and stared. Blue eyes, not a beautiful deep brown. Tony only tilted his head to the side and smirked, while slowly lifting a long leg and crossing it over the other.

“Look at you now, Rogers. I’d never thought I would see you like this.” Tony chuckled, tapping a long finger on his knee.

“Who the hell are you?” Steve snapped, trying desperately to find his fallen weapon.

“I’m Tony.”

“You’re not Tony. Not my Tony.”

Tony’s face twisted into a nasty scowl. His cold blue eyes danced with fury, “I was never yours to begin with.”

Steve felt that like a slap to the face.

“What are you doing here?” The older man hissed.

Tony hummed and stood up, “I love this song.”

He turned the volume up, closing his eyes at the familiar and beautiful notes of La Vie En Rose. He gently swayed back and forth, humming along. Finally he opened his eyes and walked towards Steve, hips swaying back and forth, smirking as the man unconsciously licked his lips.

“Never thought you’d be the kind to settle down.” Tony whispered as he gently straddled onto Steve’s lap, carefully placing his legs to not hurt the older man, “Always so busy  with work.”

Steve glared, hands clenched into tight fists.

“I’ve been studying you, you know?” Tony informed him, reaching over and pulling out a lollipop from Steve’s front pocket.

“What are you doing here?” Steve ground out.

Tony hummed as he pulled the wrapper off, throwing it behind him, and placing the candy into his mouth. After a second he pulled it out and ran a pink tongue over it.

“Making a statement.”

He quietly pulled himself off Steve’s lap and went to sit back on the chair.

“Honey, I think we are ready to start.” Tony called out.

Steve frowned and opened his mouth but the front door opened before he could even let out a breath. The door was shut and footsteps followed, echoing in the house. A man walked by him, and Steve watched as Tony straightened and leaned forward, his lips captured by the other man’s lips in a fierce and searing kiss. They separated, Tony breathless and eyes blown, and the man turned. Steve felt his breath catch.

“I hate seeing me like this.” Steve, other-Steve growled.

“Well, Captain, what did you expect? He went back.” Tony informed Captain.

The Captain grunted and stared at Steve with disgust.

“Who the hell are you? Get out. I will call the Avengers.” Steve warned, already pulling out his phone.

“Did you know that electronics run in a little different frequency then from where we are from?” Tony tapped his watch, killing all electronics in the house, including Steve’s phone.

“We are only here to deliver a message.” The Captain explained.

“Yeah? Need me to pass it on?” Steve gritted out.

“No. You are the message.” Tony grinned at him.

Steve felt like he had been hit with a wave of ice cold water. He watched in silence as The Captain pulled out a gun, with a special nuzzle attached. In panic, Steve turned to look at Tony.

“You’re not my Tony, but you’re still like him. You know this isn’t right. I know deep inside you, you regret this. That you don’t want this.” Steve heard himself say, “I loved you. Tony I loved you. I’m so sorry. Don’t do this.”

Tony tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “I do want this Steve. I have all I could possibly want.”

“This is a new era, Rogers. You are everything the old era represents. What a better way to start this by ending everything you represent. Hope. Strength.” The Captain walked closer.

“Tony…” Steve whispered.

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds.

“I’m bored, honey.” Tony sighed and placed the lollipop back in his mouth.

Two quiet hisses of air and almost silent thuds of bullets. The Captain carefully slid his weapon back in its holster.

“Baby, listen. It’s our song.” Tony gasped and stood up, turning up the volume a little louder, “Come here.”

_Stars shining bright above you,_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

The Captain slowly walked over to his husband, whose hips were slowly swaying. He gently wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and pressed his back to the Captain’s front. With the other hand, he wrapped around the genius’s throat. The latter groaned and leaned his head back to expose his throat, letting the Captain leave a trail of kisses and bite marks. The song continued, with the two couples slowly swaying against each other.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this_

Tony let his white and blue suit slowly wrap around his body, making sure to leave his throat exposed. He groaned at the roaming hands, letting lust fill his senses, cloud his mind, stir his cock. It had been too long since this. Too long of not being able to dance with each other, to breathe another one’s scent so intimately. The night before had been fast and hard and so so rough.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Tonight was a night of celebration. Tonight called for rough yet agonizing slow rounds. Called for The Captain to slide in Tony’s still used and slick hole, to take him apart slowly. Bit by agonizing bit. A great way to start a new era. Their era.

“Dear, let’s get out of here.” Tony huskily whispered, grinding backwards.

“I’m going to take you apart, baby.” The Captain promised as he bit down a little harder on the juncture of Tony’s neck.

The two quietly left the house, locking the doors behind them. Tony let a small power outage blanket their takeoff back to his tower, their tower now. As they flew, Tony felt himself grin as he thought back to the note that was left on the wall, while “it’s been a long long time” filled the room on repeat.

“ **Hail Hydra.” -SR, The Captain.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
